Before You
by amy.skye
Summary: "For once, just look at me. And tell me that you care. That's all I'm asking for." (AN: I'm feeling a little emotional.)
1. Before, I Like You

Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

xxxxx

 _Before, I Like You_

xxxxx

"Where am I?" Lucy looks around her, she knew she's definitely not in her room, because this is not her bed. And this is definitely not just any room, "This is a hospital. Why am I here?"

Suddenly the door slowly creaks open, a figure walks in. "You're finally awake."

xxxxx

 _"I like you N-Natsu Dragneel." Lucy finally said it, "I hope you can accept m-my confession." She handed him a small box of chocolate, since that's the only thing she could think of-_

 _Natsu took the chocolate, and he threw it in the nearest garbage can, "I don't like chocolate." He said with a bored expression, "And I don't want to accept your confession, what a load of bullshit." Then he walks away._

xxxxx

Lucy sits on the bed, feeling confused and her head hurts so badly. "Why are you here?"

Natsu put both his hands inside his pocket and sighs, "My wife just got into a car accident, of course I have to be here."

 _"My wife, he said."_ Lucy wanted to laugh, "Well, I'm feeling fine now. Thank you for your concerns. Don't you have a meeting or something?" She looks at her _dear_ husband and force a smile.

xxxxx

 _Loke slammed his fist on the wall, "Are you out of your mind Lucy?" He shouts at his sister, "You're really going to marry him?"_

 _"Yes." Lucy hugs her knees, "It's for the best." She knew it's not, but Lucy doesn't have any other choice. Like it or not, she is going to be Natsu Dragneel's wife in about a month._

 _"You're going to marry the guy who raped you? The guy who ruined your life? Is that really the best? For you? For."_

 _"Loke, please." Lucy stops him, "Please. Don't."_

xxxxx

Lucy couldn't sleep that night. No matter how comfortable the hospital bed is; she just couldn't shut her eyes off. "What am I doing here? Is this really what you want Lucy Heartfilia?" She asks herself.

"What am I to you Natsu?"

xxxxx

 **So, this happens. I was listening to _Little Mix - Love Me or Leave Me_ , and got emotional. So I wrote this story. This is NaLu for sure, but with so much hate, hurt, emotional sappy shit.**

 **Please don't hate me.**


	2. Before, I Miss You

Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

xxxxx

 _Before, I Miss You_

xxxxx

"Good morning Mrs Dragneel." Warren, the butler greets Lucy. "Urm." He was hesitated at first, "Mr Dragneel couldn't join you for breakfast today. He had an urgent meeting in Crocus."

 _"Didn't he just got back from Fiore yesterday."_ Lucy force a smile on her face; like she always does. Sometimes it feels like her smile is getting more faked, day by day. And the worst part- she's getting better at it. "Well, what's for breakfast today Warren?"

xxxxx

 _"I miss him already." Lucy sank into her chair and sighed, "What do you think he's doing right now? Is he eating properly? I heard he got the flu, the bad one."_

 _Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Why do care so much about him? I don't think he even knows your existence Lucy."_

 _"Shut up!" Her cheeks reddened, "Anyway- do you think I should confess to him Gajeel?"_

xxxxx

It has been almost a week since Natsu went to Crocus. No calls, text message or anything- typical Natsu. And they have been married for almost three months. Lucy already used to her husband's behaviour-

 _"I wonder what he's doing right now? Should I text him- maybe not. He's not going to reply anyway."_

Gajeel look at his friend and sighed- he knew that look very well, "You're probably thinking about him, huh?"

"What, no. I'm not!" Feeling embarrassed, Lucy quickly picks up her books and bag, "I gotta go, you're going to cover my class later right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

xxxxx

 _"What happen? Lucy, are you okay?" Gajeel was stunned and confused; it's almost 12 midnight and Lucy is here, standing in front of his doorstep looking like a mess. Her eyes are swollen red, makeup's gone, clothes a bit rumpled, and her hair-_

 _And then, without warning- the blonde haired girl_ _burst into tears, "Gajeel, I'm sorry. I know you hate it when I'm crying. But. I don't know what to do anymore." She sank on the floor, still crying._

 _"Damn it Lucy." Gajeel picks her up, and took her inside his apartment. "I'm going to kill that bastard."_

xxxxx

"You're back." Lucy greets her husband, "How's your trip?"

Natsu shrugs his shoulder and yawn lazily, "Same as usual. Nothing's new." He then leans closer to her, with his hand slowly circling around her small waist. "Do you miss me, _my wife_?"

Lucy felt the shiver as Natsu's embrace suddenly gotten tighter, "Y-Yeah."

"Good." He slowly kisses her neck, "You smell nice."

xxxxx

 **Hmm. What kind of person is Natsu?** **I don't know, maybe he's nice or maybe he's "twisted". Who knows.**

 **Yesterday, I finished a manhwa entitled, "Out of Control / Never Understand" by Bboong- shonen ai, yaoi, BL. Yasss BL baby. My emotions are everywhere when I read that. I love it!**


	3. Before, I Want You

Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

xxxxx

 _Before, I Want You_

xxxxx

Lucy woke up from her slumber with a headache, "Ugh, what time is it?" She checks her phone and sighs, "Its almost noon."

Natsu suddenly emerges from the bathroom, wearing nothing but towel around his waist, "Good afternoon, my wife." He smiles and lean closer to kiss her forehead, "The bath is ready for you."

"Okay." Usually Lucy would be excited by _that-_ such simple gestures from Natsu always excites her. But now, she felt nothing. _"My back's hurt. He really did it this time."_

xxxxx

 _"Oh my God, I want him." Lucy squeals, "Just look at those abs." Natsu Dragneel had the best looking abs ever, and Lucy did fantasize a lot about it-_

 _"The pink haired dude?" Juvia; Lucy's other best friend besides Gajeel gave her a rather skeptical look, "Like, seriously Lucy?" Again, being very judge mental._

 _Lucy rolled her eyes, "He is perfect okay."_

xxxxx

Natsu slowly trails his hand on Lucy's back, "You look beautiful tonight, my wife." He said, seductively whispering to her.

Lucy just smiles, as always. "Natsu, please. People are staring." Indeed, they are. Sometimes, she feels like Natsu is just trying to put on a show. Lucy wonders if he likes the attention-

 _"I hate this dress, I hate this party, I hate everything."_ Lucy tried to compose herself but failed to do so, since Natsu's hand is still on her lower back, _"Why is he so horny today?"_

"Lets get out of here, this party sucks." Natsu grabs her waist, "I wanna do _you_ instead."

 _"That damn Natsu Dragneel's smirk."_

xxxxx

 _"Mommy." Her son suddenly approaches her, "Why are you crying? Are you okay?"_

 _Once L_ _ucy heard his son, she quickly wipes her tears away. "I'm fine Eve. Why are you up this late?"_

 _Eve slowly took a seat next to Lucy on the couch, "I can't sleep and then, I heard you." He leans closer, "Did daddy hurt you?"_

 _"What? No." She lied; its better if her son doesn't know what Natsu just did to her a while ago. "Your dad is snoring loudly, so I had to leave the bed for a while." Another lie._

 _When her son said nothing, Lucy just kisses his head, "I love you."_

xxxxx

"I'm going to Fiore for a week." He said, snuggling to his wife, "Don't miss me too much."

Lucy ignore him, instead she just let him do whatever he wants. She knows her husband too well, from snuggling could lead to another thing-

"Don't sleep on me Lucy."

xxxxx

 **I know this story doesn't make sense, because I don't know what I'm doing. But so far, I'm pretty satisfied with it. I'll try harder to make it more- interesting after this. Because, these 3 first chapters are basically the prologue or introduction. Next, will be the real thing.**

 **And yeah, they have a son together!**


End file.
